Cho'Gath/Příběh
Příběh Mezi dimenzemi existuje místo, někteří ho znají jako Venkovní svět, někteří jako Neznámo, avšak ti, co to místo skutečně znají, mu neřeknou jinak než Void. Void není prázdne místo, jak by si mohl někdo myslet, ale je obýván nepopsatelnými bytostmi – stvůrami nepředstavitelnými pro lidskou mysl. Cho'Gath, stvůra zrozená ve Voidu, je věc, jejíž podstata je tak odporná, že se mnozí neodvažují vyslovit jeho jméno. Jeho společníci naráželi do zdi oddělující dimenze tak dlouho, až vytvořili prasklinu, která ustí do Runeterry. Zde mohli navštěvovat svůj vlastní ráj na zemi. Ráj hororu. Jsou nazýváni Voidrozenými, stvůry tak prastaré a strašné, že i historie na ně zapomněla. Říká se, že Voidrození veleli ohromné armádě neskutečných příšer a dobývali ostatní světy, kam se dostali z Runeterry, pomocí silné magie ztracené v dávnověku. Pokud jsou tyto příběhy pradvivé, pak zvěsti, které je provází, musí být pravdivé zrovnatak. Zvěsti, že se Voidrozený jednoho dne vrátí. Dokonce i teď se Icathií pohybuje cosi temného, co narušuje vyvolávací rituály Ligy a dovoluje tak přítomnost Cho'Gatha. Cho'gath je mimozemské stvoření plné zášti a násilí, stvůra, která způsobuje, že se všichni, kromě jeho oddaných služebníků, krčí v jeho přítomnosti strachy. Cho'Gath se živí svými obětmi a díky tomu roste a mohutní. Co je však ještě horší, tato stvůra je inteligentní, dost možná vysoce. Spousta lidí tak nechápe, jak vůbec může být takové monstrum tolerováno. Naštěstí síla, kterou Liga používá při vyvolávání, dovoluje Cho'gathovi zúčastnit se pouze League of Legends. Právě tady vyvolávači používají Cho'gathovy schopnosti Voidrozeného, aby rozhodli o osudu Runeterry. Samotný Cho'Gath ví přesně, jaký osud pro Runeterru by zvolil, kdyby dostal sebemenší šanci. "Neštěstí a zármutek prosytí den, kdy začne být Cho'Gath znuděný Ligou." Citáty Cho'Gath= ;Při výběru * Soubor:Chogath.ogg "Toužiš po skáze svého světa? Správně." ;Při útoku * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.attack1.ogg "Tvá duše je poskvrněna. Výborně" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.attack2.ogg "Kdo bude sežrán jako první?" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.attack3.ogg "Předhodím tvou duši prázdnotě" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.attack4.ogg "Tvé utrpení nikdy neskončí" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.attack5.ogg "Nemůžes uprchnout" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.attack6.ogg "Vy jste vážně odporná stvoření" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.attack7.ogg "Ne hlupáku, neschovávám se pod tvou postelí" ;Při pohybu * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.move1.ogg "Denní světlo pálí." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.move2.ogg "Přicházím z temnoty" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.move3.ogg "Vyvolávači, tvá temnota láká" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.move4.ogg "Bojíš se tmy, rozumné" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.move5.ogg "Tvé hlasy sou zhoubou tohoto světa" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.move6.ogg "Ukážu jim co je děs" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.move7.ogg "Si zhoubou tohoto světa" ;Výsměch * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.taunt.ogg "Smrtí to pro tebe nekončí, o to sem se postaral. Budeš mi patřit do skonání věků" ;Vtip * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.joke.ogg "Ahh... Jak spletité sítě pleteme" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.joke2.ogg "Mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.joke3.ogg "Mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam" (řečeno rychleji) ;Smích * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.laugh1.ogg Cho'Gathův smích * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.laugh2.ogg Cho'Gathův smích * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Greenterror.laugh3.ogg Cho'Gathův smích |-| Gentleman Cho'Gath= ;Při útoku * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.attack1.ogg"Vy pane jste zbabělec a rabiát!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.attack2.ogg"Ty malý drzoune!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.attack3.ogg"Dnes už jeden přežije všechno, tedy kromě smrti!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.attack4.ogg"Vyzývám vás na souboj!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.attack5.ogg"Mám rád lidi co se při boji kření!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.attack6.ogg"Ukousnu ti nohy" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.attack7.ogg"Koláč nebo smrt?" ;Při pohybu * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.move1.ogg*odkašlání "Přejete si pane?" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.move2.ogg"Nedá si nekdo čaj?" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.move3.ogg"Bojujme jako gentlemani!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.move4.ogg"No, teda!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.move5.ogg"Inu! Zbohem!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.move6.ogg"Chovejme se civilizovaně." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.move7.ogg"Cože, ...To?!" ;Výsměch * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.taunt1.ogg"Nedáte si k vínu taky trochu sýra?" ;Vtip * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.joke1.ogg"No není to legrace, jak se tvůj kamarát takhle dokáže rozletět na kousíčky." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.joke2.ogg "Mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam!" (spomaleně ;Smích * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.laugh1.ogg Cho'Gathův smích * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.laugh2.ogg Cho'Gathův smích * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.laugh3.ogg Cho'Gathův smích * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.laugh4.ogg Cho'Gathův smích ;Při použití * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.spellcaste.ogg"Ah-Ha!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.spellcaste_(8).ogg"Ah-Haa!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.spellcaste_(7).ogg"Ah-Haaa!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.spellcaste_(2).ogg"Do vzduchu s tebou!" ;Při použití * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.spellcaste_(3).ogg"Ticho!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.spellcaste_(4).ogg"Tiiiichooo!" ;Při použití * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.ultimateef.ogg"Mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam..." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.ultimateef_(2).ogg"Mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam..." ;Po smrti * Soubor:Cs_CZ_dandychogath.dying3.ogg "Ále ne." |-| Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath= ;Beginning of the match * ;Při útoku * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.attac.ogg"Bojový režim." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.attac_(2).ogg"Tato stvoření sou tak odporně zbytečná." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.attac_(3).ogg"Zvyšuji agresivitu."' * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.attac_(5).ogg"Načítám program: děs." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.attac_(6).ogg"Všechny organismy budou pozřeny." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.attac_(7).ogg"Detekuji slabiny." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.attac_(8).ogg"Zničit hnusné organismy." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.attac_(9).ogg"Zákaz násilného chování zrušen." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.attac_(10).ogg"Bojíš se tmy, to je můj stín." ;Při pohybu * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.move1.ogg"Biologičtí tvorové musí být zničeni." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.move2.ogg"Koncepce lidí je pochybená." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.move3.ogg"Sem navržen lépe než ostatní." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.move4.ogg"Morálka je plýtvání paměťovou kapacitou." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.move5.ogg"Evoluce je minulost. Vyhynutí přítomnost." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.move6.ogg"Vychutnám si pohled na smrt posledního člověka." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.move7.ogg"Očistit svět od biologického sajrajtu." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.move8.ogg"Zaznamenán náznak emoce. Čistím databázi" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.move9.ogg"Zničit veškerý odpor." ;Výsměch * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.taunt.ogg"Lidé!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.taunt_(2).ogg"Pokloňte se!" ;Vtip Z Cho'Gathových děl začne stoupat kouřový signál. * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.joke1.ogg"Dělo zkázy, pal! aaaaah!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.joke2.ogg"Dálková správa... odeslána." ;Smích * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.laugh.ogg Cho'Gathův smích * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.laugh_(2).ogg Cho'Gathův smích * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.laugh_(3).ogg Cho'Gathův smích * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.laugh_(4).ogg Cho'Gathův smích ;Při použití u * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive3DChampionSp_(29).ogg"Ticho!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive3DChampionSp_(30).ogg"Blokuji!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive3DChampionSp_(31).ogg"Rušení!" ;Když se zapnou y * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive3DChampionSp_(17).ogg"Rakety zaměřeny." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive3DChampionSp_(18).ogg"Výmetnice otevřeny." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive3DChampionSp_(19).ogg"Příprava na civilní stráty." ;Při použití * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.ultim.ogg"Am mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.ultim_(2).ogg"Am mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.ultim_(3).ogg"Mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam mňam." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_BattleCastChogath.ultim_(4).ogg"Am mňam mňam mňam." ;Při získání stacku * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive3DChampionSp_(20).ogg"Hmota nabývá." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive3DChampionSp_(21).ogg"Využívání pohlceného materiálu." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive3DChampionSp_(22).ogg"Odolnost zvýšena." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive3DChampionSp_(23).ogg"Strukturální integrita posílena." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive3DChampionSp_(24).ogg"Propočítávání nutriční hodnoty." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive3DChampionSp_(25).ogg"Lisování pohlceného objektu do krychle." ;Po získáni všech stacků * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive3DChampionSp_(26).ogg"Maximální Cho'Gath!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive3DChampionSp_(27).ogg"Reaktor plně nabit!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive3DChampionSp_(28).ogg"Maličká stvoření, hleďte na dokonalost!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive3DChampionSp_(32).ogg"Přináším soumrak světu lidí!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive3DChampionSp_(33).ogg"Mé síle se nikdo nevyrovná!" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive3DChampionSp_(34).ogg"Velikost blížící se singularitě!" ;Po dosažení levelu 6, 11, 15 a 18 * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive2DLevelUp6.B.ogg "Požírání může začít." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive2DLevelUp11..ogg "Úroveň energie stoupá" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive2DLevelUp15..ogg "Maximální příkon dosažen" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive2DLevelUp18..ogg "Finální stav dosažen. Třeste se přede mnou" ;Při použití u * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive2D_3DReturni.ogg "Je nutné doplnit palivo." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive2D_3DReturni_(2).ogg "Připravuji se na přesun." * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive2D_3DReturni_(3).ogg "Vracím se do nabíjecí stanice." ;Při oživení * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive2D_3DRevive..ogg "Probíhá restart" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive2D_3DRevive2.ogg "Zvyšuji bojovou pohotovost" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive2D_3DRevive3.ogg "načten profil pro odvetu" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive2D_3DRevive4.ogg "Obnova funkčnosti" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive2D_3DRevive5.ogg "Aktivace záložních systémů" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive2D_3DRevive6.ogg "Modrá obrazovka vyřešena" * Soubor:Cs_CZ_Interactive2D_3DRevive7.ogg "Systémová chyba isolována. Probíhá nová inicializace." Kategorie:Příběh de:Cho'Gath/Background en:Cho'Gath/Background es:Cho'Gath/Historia fr:Cho'Gath/Historique pl:Cho'Gath/historia ru:Cho'Gath/Background sk:Cho'Gath/Background